


Two Left Feet, Two Right Feet

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: F/M, Gay, Jodd, M/M, One Sided Attraction, Slash, Todd plus Joey, ToddxJoey, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Todd and Joey share a dance at prom and a few more things.





	

Title: Two Left Feet, Two Right Feet

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Liv and Maddie

Series: none

Pairings: Todd Stetson/Joey Rooney.

Characters: Todd Stetson, Joey Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Liv Rooney, Willow.

Summary: Todd and Joey share a dance at prom and a few more things.

Disclaimer: Liv and Maddie is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Todd Stetson knew everyone was looking at him as he walked across the dance floor. It was a given, he was the most popular boy in school.

People thought he was going to approach Liv who was sulking in the corner watching him or Maddie who was waving at him.

It was normal assumption because of all the history between Liv, Maddie, and Todd but that was gome and done with.

Todd knew both girls were the perfect catch but Todd never went others assumptions.

No, Todd Stetson wanted the something different, something better. He didn't want a upcoming movie star or a future basketball star. Todd wanted someone who fitted him in every way.

* * *

Slipping through everyone Todd raised an eyebrow as he moved to stand before the person he wanted. The other was ladling punch into they're cup.

"Joey would you like to dance with me?"

Everything froze as Todd held his larger hand out to the smaller boy. Joey Rooney, froze gulping down the punch that seemed to form a lump in his throat. He glanced upwards at Todd with an surprised face before looking for some type of joke.

"Are you serious? You wan-na dance with me?" Joey asked as his voice cracked slightly.

He was having a hard time wrapping his brain around that Todd Stetson, most popular boy in school, wanted to dance with him. Joey always though the older boy had eyes on his twin sisters.

Willow, who was heading towards Joey quicken her pace as Todd took a step closer to Joey. Todd ignored the urge to snap as the ' _linebacker_ ' girl slide beside Joey gluing herself to his side. He didn't want to start off wrong with Joey, so he had to play nice for now.

"Sorry Todd but we're going to have to say no. My Joey boobear gonna dance with me, right?" Willow shrieked. The girl smiled brightly as she tighten her grip on Joey's arm.

Todd fought the urge to roll his eyes as he yanked Joey towards his hard body. Joey gave a squeak at the rough treatment as his face was pushed into Todd's neck.

"As you can see Willow, Joey wants to dance me." Willow opened her mouth to argue to only grow quiet as Joey muttered he did want to dance with Todd.

* * *

Joey blushed under the dim lighting a Todd pulled him to the center of the dance floor. Placing on of his hand's on Joey waist and the other holding his hand.

"I dou-ubt I'll be a good partner. I-I have two left feet-t."

Todd chuckled as he pulled Joey closer instead wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist. Forcing Joey to wrap his arms around Todd's neck. "Well I have two right feet so I'm guessing were perfect together." that earned an giggle from Joey.

"Todd, why did you wanna dance with me, not Maddie or Liv. I mean-" Joey asked frowning when Todd quieted him. 

"I like dancing with you."

Joey blushed before frowning, "I'm not anything special like Liv and Maddie."

"Your special to me." Todd whispered as he stared at the older boy Rooney.

Joey blushed yet again. Todd lifted Joey's head softly as he pressed his lip to the smaller boy's lips. Joey moaned softly as Todd nipped his bottoms lip asking for permission as he entered his mouth. Joey whimpered as Todd immediately took dominance of his mouth and his hands gripping his waist tighter. Pulling apart an line of saliva connected the two boys who stared into each another eyes.

"Joey Stetson, sounds good to me what about you?" Todd asked as he glanced down to Joey who blushed and hid his face into the bigger male's neck.


End file.
